Listen To Me
by Lor'sEvilRumour
Summary: ron and hermione ... a typical love story


**Hey all**

**Hope you like this- I couldn't get it quite right so this is it…**

**DISCALIMER: i own nothing except the plot...**

**R&R**

**-Lor**

LISTEN TO ME

"Mum! MUM!" a 16 year old Hermione yelled running around her house to find her mother. Hermione checked the kitchen, study, lounge room and they were all empty.

"MUM!" Hermione called again, "Yes dear," her mother replied walking into the house with the washing basket. "Mum, I was wondering if I could have Ron over for the day, because Ginny and Harry are out on a date and Ron will be alone," Hermione explained, holding her fingers crossed behind her back. "Sure, I'll be going to work at 10am, he can come over then," her mum said, walking off to get ready for work. "Thankyou," Hermione called out happily, running to her room.

Gently closing her bedroom door, Hermione walked over to her desk and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Ron,_

_You know how Gin and Harry are going on that date today? Yeah, well I was thinking you should come over and we could spend the day together. If you can come, my mum is leaving for work at 10am so you can come over then._

_Hope to see you soon_

_Love Hermione_

Hermione re-read her letter and blushed. A whole day alone with Ron, as in the Ron who she had been crushing on for 3 years. Hermione quickly rolled up her letter and glanced around her room for Tizzy. Tizzy was the brown owl Harry and Ron had brought her for her 16th birthday. Conveniently for Hermione Tizzy was in her cage looking eager to get out and stretch her wings. "Tizzy," Hermione said taking Tizzy out of her cage and tying the letter to her foot, "Can you please get this to Ron ASAP?" Hermione said, Tizzy hooted in reply and soared out Hermione's open bedroom window.

Sighing Hermione went over to her bedroom mirror. Looking at her reflection only made her sigh again. Sure she wasn't ugly, but she wouldn't be winning a beauty contests any time soon. Hermione had certainly improved with age though; she had a thin figure, big brown eyes and her hair had smoothed down into chocolate brown waves that went just passed her shoulders.

Deciding that she needed to wash her hair, Hermione grabbed a towel and headed to her bathroom. Half way through her shower Hermione turned on her shower radio and began to sing along with a song she knew. After the song finished Hermione hopped out of the shower and magically dried her hair and brushed her teeth. Putting her bathrobe on, Hermione went to her cupboard to choose what to wear for the day.

Hermione decided that seeing as it was cold and rainy outside she'd wear her favourite pair of jeans and tight white t-shirt with a red singlet top over it, and put her fluffy ugg boots on to keep her feet warm. As a final touch Hermione pulled her wavy hair into a messy ponytail.

Finding that there was nothing else to do Hermione sat on her bed and flicked on her TV. "Oprah… no, cartoons… no, Summerland…no, news… no," Hermione muttered to herself as she flicked through the channels. Finally, she decided to put some music on instead. Hermione chose her CD with a mix of different songs on it and placed it in her CD player. As the second song came on Tizzy flew into Hermione's room with Ron's reply. Hermione quickly detached the note from Tizzy and read it.

_Mione,_

_Sounds great, I'll be over at 10.30am._

_Cya then_

_Love Ron_

Hermione's heart did a back flip. Ron was coming to her house- he was going to be in her room, Hermione sighed. And he'd written 'love Ron' Hermione grinned as she re-read the last bit. Hermione quickly jumped up.

"MUM!" she called once more running out of her room and down the stairs to find her my washing up. "Mum, Ron's coming at ten thirty," Hermione said as her mum picked up her briefcase and handbag and gave Hermione fifty dollars. "Thanks Mum," Hermione said kissing her mum's cheek. "Bye Hunny," her mum said before walking out the front door and starting the car. Hermione's dad ran down the stairs and kissed his daughter, "See you at 10pm," he said before he too ran out the door and got into the car.

Hermione watched her parents drive away, and then decided to do some last minute cleaning. When she was finally satisfied that her house was clean it was ten fifteen and Hermione had resigned to starring out of her bedroom window. Outside the normally blue sky was covered by dark grey storm clouds, Hermione predicted a storm would soon be coming. Sighing impatiently Hermione got up and went down to the lounge room to wait by the fireplace.

Ten twenty-eight, thought Hermione, checking her watch and sighing. Suddenly the fire flames turned green and Hermione stood quickly and stood in front of the fireplace, waiting for Ron to step out. Ron didn't step out though, instead he tumbled out and collided with Hermione causing the two of them to fall over and end with Ron lying on top of Hermione.

"Uh- hey 'Mione," Ron said, lifting his weight off Hermione, by going on all fours. Hermione was frozen, Ron's face was only about 5cm away from hers- she could feel his warm breath on her blushing cheeks. "Hey Ron," Hermione said, "Uh- welcome to my house… if you get off me, I'll show you around," she said as, to her disappointment Ron got up. He held out a hand to help her up, "C'mon then lets see your home then," Ron said grinning, as Hermione took his hand and he helped her up.

Hermione and Ron brushed the dust off themselves before Hermione began the tour. "Well, this is the lounge room," Hermione said, Ron nodded and they walked into the kitchen. "Ah my favourite room," Ron said grinning, Hermione laughed pointed to a small entrance room, "That's where the front door is," she told Ron, then they walked back through the lounge room and to the left was a door, "That's the downstairs bathroom," Hermione said, opening the bathroom door so that Ron could quickly look in. "Wow, 'Mione your house id really nice," Ron said as Hermione led him up a staircase. Hermione laughed, "Thanks Ron, ok, that's my parent's room," Hermione said pointing to a closed on their right. Next to her parent's room was another bathroom, across from that was a study/ library and the finally at the end of the corridor was a door with, _Hermione_ on it in neat cursive.

Hermione opened the door to her room and let Ron go through first. Hermione sat on her bed and watched Ron's reaction. After Ron had scanned the room carefully, he walked over to Hermione's desk and inspected the wizard photos. There were three; the first one was of Ron, Harry and Hermione in their fifth year, sitting on the couch in Gryffindor common room laughing and smiling at each other. The second was of Hermione and Ginny in the girl's dormitory, sitting on Hermione's bed in their pjs and waving at the camera. And the last photo was of Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione at the burrow last holidays. Harry had his arms wrapped around Ginny, who was giggling as Harry whispered in her ear. Next to them was Hermione who was smiling and hugging Ron, Ron then quickly pecked her cheek causing her to grin brightly.

"Nice photos," Ron said laughing, "I have that one," he said pointing to the first one Hermione laughed and continued to watch Ron as he began checking out her TV. He's lanky figure had buffed up, Hermione silently thanked quidditch. Also his hair had gotten a little bit longer making it perfect in Hermione's eyes. As Hermione thought on about how gorgeous Ron was, Ron sat next to her on her bed knocking her out of her daydreams.

"What are we gonna do today?" he asked, Hermione's stomach butterflies began to party. "Uh- um… I don't know we could do whatever you want," Hermione said trying to stay calm, even though Ron was very close. Ron shrugged, "We're at your house, you know what's fun around here," Ron said smartly. Hermione nodded, "Ok, let's go for a walk," she said getting up and grabbing a pair of proper shoes and putting them on. "Its cold outside," Hermione added, Ron grinned and untied a hoodie from his waist and put it on. Hermione smiled when she saw it was and orange Chuddly Cannon's hoodie. The duo went downstairs and Hermione got a pink hoodie off the back of the couch, as they headed out.

The icy wind hit Hermione as she and Ron walked aimlessly around the neighbourhood. "How've your holidays been?" Ron asked as they walked past the corner shop. "Good, I've done all my homework and so I've been pretty bored," Hermione said, "You?" Ron shrugged. "Ok, I've done my homework too," Hermione gave a laugh, "No way!" she exclaimed. Ron pretended to look offended then childishly poked his tongue out at Hermione who poked her tongue out in retaliation.

After another twenty minutes of aimless walking and conversations, Hermione got an idea. "Hey Ron, do you want to go to the park?" Ron looked a bit surprised but nodded happily as they changed direction. After following a footpath for 2 minutes they went off track and headed through some trees. Another two minutes they got to a clearing with an old looking park in the middle of it. There was a metal slide, a tire swing, a normal swing, a tall wooden platform that was surrounded by wooden railing, a bench that was under a shelter and a set of monkey bars.

Hermione smiled to herself and climbed up onto the tall platform and sat there. Ron climbed up after her a sat next to Hermione; luckily there was just enough room for two people. The view from the platform was amazing; because it was only five minutes away from Hermione's house you could see it just over the tree tops.

"This is nice," Ron said, Hermione smiled, "I was hoping you'd appreciate it," she replied. Ron looked confused, "This is my place to think, to remember, to dwell and to just cry if I need to,' Hermione said looking anywhere but at Ron. Ron smiled and kissed her cheek, "Well thanks for sharing it with me," he said, Hermione blushed and again the butterflies took flight, "No problem."

"Well what else do you do here apart from thinking and that stuff?" he asked, climbing down from the platform and sitting on the tire swing. Hermione sighed and climbed down to and sat on the normal swing. "Anything really… if I want to scream- I scream and if I want to cry- I cry, this is just my place to be alone- to be myself. If you understand…" Hermione confided, Ron nodded, "I get it- this is like, your special place," Hermione nodded smiling, "Yeah that exactly what it is."

They continued to swing for a few more minutes before Ron got up and began to push Hermione's swing. Hermione closed her eyes and felt the cold wind blow past her as she swung back and forth. "You're my best friend Ron, you know that right?" Hermione said clearly with her eyes still closed. The swing stopped and Hermione felt Ron whisper in her ear, "You're my best friend too," he said before letting go of the swing. Hermione opened her eyes and saw Ron sit on the platform again.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but her voice was drowned out by the sound of thunder. Hermione got up off the swing and Ron climbed back down for the platform. The thunder sounded again, "C'mon lets get back before it starts raining," Ron said taking Hermione's hand and together they hurried back to Hermione's house.

Just as it started to spit Hermione and Ron made it to Hermione's house and dashed inside. "That was fun," Ron said laughing taking off his hoodie and putting it on the back of the couch as Hermione was doing. "Yeah fun… if that what you want to call it," Hermione said laughing. "Well what do we do now 'Mione?" Ron asked as they walked up to Hermione's room. Hermione shrugged, "Could watch TV, but nothing's on just Oprah and soapies," she replied as they sat on Hermione's bed. Ron shook his head, "Anything else?" Hermione thought, "We could play aboard game, like Monopoly, 20 Questions or Cluedo," Hermione said. Ron nodded; they then headed to the lounge room so that they could play there.

"So Cluedo, 20 Questions or Monopoly?" Hermione asked once she returned from getting the games. "Uh… 20 Questions, it's the only one that I kind of know how to play," Ron said as the each grabbed half of the deck of question cards. Hermione nodded, "Do you want me to explain to you how to play, so we're both clear on the rules?" Ron nodded. "Ok, practically one of us asks the other a question and the other has to answer truthfully," Hermione said, Ron nodded. "Ok, I'll start," Hermione picked up a card, "What's your favourite day of the week?" she asked, Ron laughed. "Saturday of course, because it's the start of the weekend," Hermione laughed, "Typical." "My turn, what's your favourite love song?" Ron asked reading off the card. "Uh- My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion," Hermione said blushing, "These cards are stupid, lets just ask each other questions," Ron said, putting the deck of cards away, Hermione nodded.

"Most embarrassing moment?" Hermione asked Ron, "When my slug spell back-fired in front of everyone," Ron said laughing, Hermione smiled. "I know I'll regret asking this but, what's your favourite book?" Hermione laughed, "It's a cross between _Hogwarts: A History_ and _A walk to Remember _that's a muggle book," she answered smiling. Hermione sighed, "What do you think of me? Honestly…" Hermione asked not looking at Ron. "Oh- umm… sometimes you're annoying, bossy, stuck up… but-" Ron was cut off by Hermione standing up with tears in her eyes, "Nice Ron, very nice," she said as tears rolled down her cheeks, Ron got up too. "Wait no 'Mione, wait let me finish," Ron begged, but Hermione had already fled out the front door into the rain. Ron groaned and fell back onto the couch behind him. Then grabbing his and Hermione's hoodies and putting it on, Ron ran out the door to find Hermione.

Hermione wasn't sure if the water on her face was from her tears or the rain that was now pouring down. Shivering from a mix of sadness and coldness Hermione made her way to her special place. By the time she got to the park, Hermione was soaked to the bone. Still crying, Hermione sat underneath a tree and held her knees tight to her chest and sat there crying.

"HERMIONE!" Ron yelled out walking around Hermione's street, _**where could she be?** _He thought angrily, and then he changed direction and headed to the park. **_I have to find her and tell her the truth_** he thought.

Hermione's body ached from being so cold and wet. Hermione wiped away some tears but it was fruitless because even more tears spilled out. How come the one person that hurts you is the one you love so much? Hermione got up and went and sat on the wet wooden platform, without really knowing what she was doing Hermione screamed through her tears. The she just put her head on her knees and cried, she was soon interrupted by her name being called by someone approaching her.

"Oh 'Mione your soaked," Ron yelled over the rain, Hermione just looked at him and didn't say anything. "Look 'Mione, I'm so sorry, but you didn't let me finish!" Ron continued loudly, as he handed Hermione her hoodie. Hermione's eyes were red and puffy and her skin was blotchy but yet Ron smiled and thought she was gorgeous. "I don't care Ron, just go away," Hermione yelled back after putting on her hoodie. She then climbed off the platform and started to walk away. Ron quickly grabbed her arm. "Hermione! Please just hear me out-" Ron began. "I don't care Ron! I heard everything I needed to know," Hermione interrupted him, getting free of his grip and walking away. Ron chased after her and caught her by the arm, "LISTEN!" he shouted, "I LOVE YOU!" he said, Hermione stopped struggling to get away and looked at Ron, "What?" he asked softly, "I- uh love you…" Ron said his ears turning bright red. "But you said-" Hermione said confused. "You didn't let me finish, that's what I've been trying to tell you," he said as a cold wind blew, Hermione shivered. "Let's go back to your house and talk," Ron said, Hermione shook her head. "No, tell me now," Hermione demanded. Ron look at Hermione as if she was insane, "Hermione, it's freezing!" he yelled, "I don't care tell me," she yelled back. "FINE! I was going to say; sometimes you're annoying, bossy, stuck up… but then you're also beautiful, stunning, smart, funny and passionate. And all these things are thing that make you, Hermione. The Hermione that I love," Ron said bashfully. Hermione was still crying but now it was because of how sweet Ron was. "Ron, I- I don't know what to say," Hermione shouted, competing against the rain and wind. "Say you love me too," Ron said simply stepping closer to her. Hermione nodded, "I love you too," she whispered, Ron grinned and hugged her tightly. Hermione looked up at him, "I'm sorry," she muttered, Ron looked down at her. Then he kissed her passionately. "Let's go back," he said, Hermione smiled and nodded as Ron kissed her sweetly once more before heading home.

**THE END**

**Hope you enjoyed it R&R! thankyou**

**-Lor xoxoxo**


End file.
